fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sachiel Winterrun
|alias = Angel of the Sea |birthdate = ??? |birthplace = ??? |eyes = Violet |weaponry and armor = Angelus Mundi, Sanctus Armor|caption = Water/ Ice Angel |previous affiliation = |previous partner = Seraphina Spark |base of operations = Crashing Wave Guild|hair color = Blond|skin tone = Fair|guild mark color = Ice blue|guild mark location = Left shoulder on back|occupation = Mage|previous partners = Seraphina Spark|marital status = Single|enemies = Seraphina Spark|other equipment = Communication Lacrima}} Appearance Sachiel is a handsome man and has always been that way as he doesn't seem to age physically. He is physically toned without an almost zero percentage of fat in his body. He has what most humans would call a perfect body. He has violet irises that seem to have a gravitational pull to them in intense situations, while in a relaxed state they seem to be full of dancing light. Sachiel has medium length blond hair that is naturally unruly, but it seemingly never covers his eyes. Sachiel wears a confident smirk on his mouth, slightly revealing his teeth. He is never far from a smile, even in combat. It is very rare that Sachiel would ever let you see him in a frown or any other sad expression. While in his hidden form Sachiel likes to wear loose clothing but secure clothing so he can move quickly and without hindrance. When he reveals his Angelic form, he is seen covered in a dark gray, silver, and white armor that is made up from his Holy Magic. He has large white feathered wings that sprout from his shoulders and through the armor. While in his Angelic form, it is not uncommon for his body being engulfed in Holy Fire that burns with a light blue hue. Personality Sachiel is an observer of the world. He prefers solitude over being the center of attention, as he can conduct his observations this way. He doesn't like to be alone though, so he keeps his friends and allies close to him. He is also a protector, and has zero regard for his own safety when it comes to someone else in danger. Sachiel is not one to be angry, but mostly laughs off anything that should upset him. When not in combat Sachiel enjoys listening to the stories and laughter of his companions, even once in a while joining in and telling a tale once in a while. Over the years he has tried to keep up with the different ideas and growing knowledge of each generation, so he considers himself a student for life. Whenever he has the time he would sit down and read anything he can get his hands on, as he craves the information. Sachiel lives to help others, and does his utmost to help those around him when he can, even if it inconveniences himself. History Sachiel, being an Angel, has been around since the creation of Earthland, and all other alternate universes. He was tasked by his Father to observe Earthland and step in when needed to course correct history as it was planned in the beginning. Given this task, Sachiel decided to live amongst the humans of Earthland since the beginning, collecting information and learning with the humans. Over the years Sachiel has had to fight many wars, be them natural with the humans or supernatural with his Angelic brethren. In the beginning of his life Sachiel had a partner to fight alongside with, named Seraphina Spark. The two of them were extremely close, knowing everything about each other and what their next actions would be, in life or combat. Over time affection grew between the two partners, causing them to fall in love. Problem was relationships between Angels were strictly to be professional. Sachiel knew this rule and tried his best to live by it. Seraphina though, wanted to change the rule so they could be together. Seraphina decided to join a group of other Angels, led by Lucifer, to try and make some changes in Heaven that they thought would be beneficial. After the group confronted the Father, they were cast out of Heaven in an event deemed the Fall from Grace. To this day Sachiel feels the guilt of his partner and only love falling from Heaven. The group of Angels who fell decided to base themselves in Hell to spite heaven. They created and learned how to control demonic magic as they constantly tried to grow stronger to fight their way back into heaven and take down their Father, leading to many Holy Wars throughout history, usually at the same time as humanity had their own wars. The bloodier the battles for the humans, the bloodier and deadlier the fight was for the Angels and demons. During these wars Sachiel has had to fight against Seraphina, as he is her natural opposite in magic. They have yet to take each other down as they still love each other, but force themselves to fight as to not get the other in trouble with their leaders. After each battle they part ways, full of more resenting and love than before. Equipment Angelus Mundi: Latin for Angel Blade. This blade is made of a metal not found on earth, but made in the forges of heaven. It is stronger than titanium alloy and can be used to focus the owner's ethernano energy for a variety of attacks. Sanctus Armor: Latin for Holy Armor. Also made in heaven, this armor is custom built for each and every Angelic warrior. It is a lightweight but strong material that can is reinforced with the owner's ethernano energy. Magic & Abilities Malakim Physiology *'Inability to Sleep': As a Malakim angel, he has no need to sleep, allowing him to continue living through his life without suffering health decline from sleep deprivation. This also makes him immune to Sleep Magic. *'Sensory Homing': Sachiel is able to find anyone or anything regardless of wherever the desired subject happens to be at the moment after having touched them once. When he touches someone, he is able to discover that person, no matter their location in the world due to their identity being imprinted into Sachiel's senses. He can use this ability to track and locate Seraphina Spark; if they were to be separated. *'Smiting': Like all Angels, Malakim's can smite lesser creatures, such as— humans. That means, they can cause intense and unbearable pain to humans just by touching them. This may cause them to draw blood, eventually. *'Enhanced Strength': Sachiel's physical strength enables him to overpower and dominate at least ten fighting men (all mages) at once, thus hinting that he has some degree of enhanced strength that could allow him to lift at least 1900 lbs, if given the chance to do so. At his peak, he is capable of handing weights in excess of 2200 lbs. *'Enhanced Speed': All Malakim's, whether banished or not, have the ability to run, move, fly and think at superhuman velocities. Sachiel is able to run at speeds faster than a normal human (60 miles per hour) and can fly 250 miles per hour in his human form. Sachiel can his angel form fly with a speed of 800 mph; making him faster than the speed of sound. *'Peak Durability': Sachiel has denser and tougher bones, muscles and tendons than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. However, his skin is comparable to that of a Wendigo; which is stated to have a skin that makes all of the fernico (iron, nickel and cobalt) alloys look like tissue paper in comparison. Much like a Wendigo, his skin cannot be broken easily, at least not by conventional weapons, such as a machete or a sword, though it can be damaged by bullets. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': A Malakim's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Sachiel's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are beyond the natural physical capabilities of the finest human specimen. According to himself, his reflexes are 5 times superior when compared to an enhanced-human mage. *'Flight/Wings': Sachiel can manifest his angelic wings at any given time, though he prefers to keep them hidden. With his wings he can achieve top speeds of around 400 miles per hour. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Despite his powers, it is very possible for Sachiel to get physically hurt or injured. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. However, too much damage would cause his systems to fail and eventually die. *'Supernatural Perception': Angels have the ability to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts and banshees. Using this ability, Sachiel can also identify Angels by a natural "angelic aura" they give off and even demons who are possessing a human. He may also be capable of perceiving Reapers. He can also "sense" nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger; though, he cannot determine what it is or how near or far it is. He cannot predict the type of danger that he may face but can only sense it. *'Semi-immortality': Like all Angels, Sachiel on paper is immortal. As he cannot die out of age, he does not require sleep and has an advanced immune system. However, despite this, he can be killed by other supernatural creatures, demons, and fallen angels. *'Natural Combat Expertise': Angels belonging to the class "Malakim" are unbelievably skilled in most known forms of physical fighting. They have a knack for both armed and unarmed combat and can learn and adapt all sorts of physical traits, stunts and techniques quickly. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. *'Limited-Molecular Teleportation': As a Malakim, Sachiel has the ability to teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them elsewhere; by actively using a large amount of magic and allowing his magical physiology to work, however, this can only used for distances within the range of 200 meters and not more. Also, this form of teleportation consumes a large amount of his magic, making difficult to use in great succession, less when carrying other living creatures. Heavenly Powers *'Connection to Heaven': To all the Angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time. *'Telepathy': Malakim's are granted their title of "Messengers" due to their ability to telepathically broadcast messages and pieces of information. *'Possession Purification' (Limited): Malakim's, like Archangels and Seraphim's, have the unique ability to exorcise a demon possessing a human being by touching them; given they are touching them constantly for at least 120 seconds. They can use this ability to "purify" humans of demons. However, only Seraphim's can purify humans of high-level demons while Malakim's and Archangels can deal with and exorcise away low to mid tier demons. *'Dream Walking': Sachiel can enter and interact with the dreams of his targets for heavenly messages. He does not use this power much as he prefers to speak in person. *'Voice Mimicry': Angels connected to Heaven are able to completely mimic the voice of people they observe. All they need to do is hear that person speak once and they can copy/mimic their accent, voice and even pitch of talking. *'Immunity to Earthly Diseases': For as long as he is connected to heaven, the magical energies preventing him from contracting all earthly known diseases and granted a his super enhanced immune system that could fight off infections and allergies and completely eliminate them. His immune system also grants him greater than normal resistance to drugs and alcohol. *'Concealment': In order to blend in with humanity, all holy and angelic beings are given the ability to conceal their wings and Holy energy. Sachiel activates and deactivates his Concealment through the act of pressing his palms together, like in prayer. Other Abilities: * Masterful swordsmanship: Sachiel over the years has been tutored by many a master swordsman. Sachiel chose to continue learning combat skills throughout the years so that he would not grow "Rusty" between times of combat. * multilinguist: Due to his age, Sachiel has lived within many cultures and face many different languages. Because of this Sachiel has learned and held onto many different languages and is fluent in all of the current languages spoken in Earthland. Spells Holy Magic Spells Holy Magic: As being born into the universe by his Father, along with all of his angelic brethren, they were given Holy Magic. Holy Magic is a physical manifestation of holy energy that can be used within Earthland's physical realm. To each angelic being Holy Magic can be changed to best compliment their tastes and duties on Earthland. Soul Touch: A Holy Magic. With this magic technique the user can also see project the soul is headed, it's level of corruption, and how strong willed the soul is. To accomplish this move the user must place his or her palm to the back of the target right above the heart. The palm glows with a white light as the user is touching the soul of the target. Holy Water: A Holy Magic. This magic technique allows the user to heal wounds on themselves and other up to the point of putting an amputated body parts back. The user cover's their hands with water and infuses it with Holy energy allowing it to glow with a light blue hue. Then placing the water onto the wounded or injured areas will almost instantaneously heal them sans amputations. Holy Fire: 'A Holy Magic. This magic allows the user to create and control Holy Fire without injury to themselves. Holy Fire can burn up to 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Holy Fire can be ignited from the users body, from the hilt's of their weapons, or from igniting particles in the air. Holy Fire can be used in many different attacks and forms. *'Holy Fire: Shield: 'A Holy Magic. This magic technique allows the user to ignite and engulf their body with Holy Fire to protect and deflect attacks. The user of this magic would strike one hand with Holy Fire on one side of the body, and when they bring their other hand across their body the fire will spread to engulf them completely. *'Holy Fire: Strike: '''A Holy Magic. This magic technique allows the user strike at foes with a ten foot wide, thousand foot tall column of Holy Fire that rains from the sky and can be maneuvered at the will of the user. Usually activated from a weapon of some sort, the user ignites their weapon with the Holy Fire which after a moment launches swirling strands of the Holy Fire into the sky. Those strands then connect and amplify in intensity to create the column. The column moves in a manner similar to a tornado but it's ground speed can reach eighty miles per hour. '''Smite: A Holy Magic. This magic technique allows the user to blast pure holy energy into a target. This technique is used to purify objects from demonic and dark magic. The user of this technique strikes at the target with the palm of their hand into the chest, blasting the holy energy into the object, expelling the demonic or dark magic out of the target's back in mix of the white holy energy and whatever color aura the other magics are. Water Magic Spells Water-Make: The user of this magic can condense the moisture in the air or from previous water sources into weapons such as swords, spears and whips for close range combat. As an indicator of the use of these magic techniques, an appendage of the user is engulfed with water as the release point of magic. This magic allows for specialized attacks as listed below as well as shaping and controlling water in any way the user's imagination and skill allows them to. Water Body: This technique allows the user to turn their person and all objects on them into water. In this form the user is protected from physical objects striking them as they would flow through the water. The user of this technique can also melt and reform into their person as a means of stealth movements. Water Spouts: The user of this magic technique can set in motion five foot wide, one hundred foot tall columns of water spinning at a top speed of fifty miles per hour. These columns can be controlled in their motions or set free to move as the air and the lay of the land dictates. Depending on the skill of the user, up to five columns can be controlled at a time. These columns of water can be user as a means of lifting targets and throwing them into the air, or as a means of transportation. Typhoon: The user of this advanced magic technique can condense the water molecules in the air so densely that a storm of great intensity can be created. This technique is used to buffet the user's targets with wind and rain as well as bringing more water to the ground for user by water mages of all types. This technique also is a good way to help a partner stay charged with magic if they are, for example, a Water Dragonslayer. Wave Running: This magic technique can be used in a variety of ways. This technique allows the user to manipulate water particles around them to give them a boost of speed as they swim in water, run on top of water or move objects like boats on the water. Depending on the magic level and skill level of the user depends on how much the boost of speed is (up to 150 mph for large objects) and how long the technique can be used. Geyser: This magic technique allows the user to control the water underground, boiling it and having it erupt underneath the position of a target. To use this technique the user has to strike the earth with a weapon, their feet, or hand in order to activate the spell. Water cannon: This magic technique allows the user to fire blasts of water at high velocities at a target in quick succession. The user engulfs any appendage they are choosing to fire from with water. They point they appendage at the target and a cannonball shaped blast of water is fired at a target. Depending on the skill level of the user, the blasts of water can be moderately be controlled to change the direction they are flying (similar to a homing signal). Scatter Shot: This magic technique allows the user to fire multiple strands of water from their person toward a target with the intent of piercing or entangling the target. The strands of water come from both hands of the user as the user holds out their arms to their sides with water engulfing their hands. Crashing Wave: ' This advanced magic technique uses quite a bit of magic as the user manipulates water to pool and flood a target area with a force equivalent to a tsunami. The user of this technique must have direct contact with the body of water as they will their magic energy into the water to form the wave and crash down onto the target area. Ice Magic Spells 'Ice-Make: The user of this magic can condense the moisture in the air or from previous water and ice sources into weapons such as swords, spears, and whips for close range combat. As an indicator of the use of these magic techniques, the palm of the user glows with an icy blue hue as the release point of magic. This magic allows for specialized attacks as listed below as well as shaping and controlling ice in any way the user's imagination and skills allow them to. Ice beam: ' The user of this magic technique can fire a beam of ice shards towards a target, freezing the target as well as piercing it to ensure a deep freeze effect. The user of this technique points the palm of their hand towards a target. The palm of the user glows with an icy blue hue as it fires the ice shards. '''Cold Snap: ' The user of this magic technique can instantaneously drop the temperature of an area to below freezing. The user of this technique has to raise their dominant hand in front of their person, as they physically snap their fingers, dropping the temperature. 'Frost Bite: ' The user of this advanced technique has the ability freeze any object they physically touch up to the point a slight hit could shatter it. By grabbing the object with the palm of user's hand, the user can send the ice magic into the Sachiel can chill an object so much while in his Angel of the Seas body that it can cause effects similar to frostbite or of extreme brittleness in plants and other materials. '''Ice ball cannon: This magic technique allows the user to fire blasts of ice at high velocities at a target in quick succession. The user points their palms at the target and a cannonball shaped blast of ice is fired at a target. Depending on the skill level of the user, the blasts of ice can be moderately be controlled to change the direction they are flying (similar to a missile locked onto a target). Snowman Army: ' This magic technique allows the user to create near perfect ice duplicates of their person for use as deception, protection or attack. The duplicates can be controlled as puppets to follow and copy the movements of the original or be given specific instructions as autonomous beings. '''Blizzard: ' The user of this advanced magic technique can condense the water molecules in the air so densely that an ice storm of great intensity can be created. This technique can be used for stealth on the part of the user and as a way of blinding and slowing the enemy. Flight Magic '''Flight Magic: This magic allows the user, through the use of wings or manipulation of mana from limbs on the body, to be able to fly through the air for extended periods of time. Aerial Ace: ''' The user of this magic technique has the ability to become extremely focused and extremely agile while in flight. Sachiel, when using this spell, can move like an acrobat within the air to attack or evade his enemies. '''Avian Cutter: This technique is used by mages to fly up into the air, swiftly turn back towards the earth striking at their opponent with a sword or wings. Sachiel takes this technique and uses it with his own wings or his sword, depending on the scenario. The blade or his wings glow in a light blue aura, hardening and sharpening their edges to cut through steel with ease. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia